


A Distracting Warmth

by Parsnips



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnips/pseuds/Parsnips
Summary: Leviathan x Gender Neutral MCYou had meant to spend the night with your favorite demon, playing a new mobile game too long for what could be called healthy, when you were met with an interesting interruption...Might go up to a T rating in future chapters.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 18





	A Distracting Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that was inspired by/conspired with yubbi-chan on tumblr, the OG post can be found here: https://yubbi-chan.tumblr.com/post/643705633946943488/yknow-what-i-need-but-do-not-have-the-eloquence

You leaned back into Levi’s shoulder as you sat in his lap at his desk. Of course, you had your own set up your own chair even, just to the right of his at his desk. But this was better. His arm was looped under yours holding his own phone in his hands and tapping away with a distracted fervor. Both of you had recently gotten into the same mobile game much to the chagrin of the others living in the house of lamentation. Who could blame you, truly? Had they really expected the otaku to not instantly cling to the brand new ‘Ruri-Hana Tap and Glow’ Mobile rhythm game? It even came with brand new exclusive music! Levi chuckled to himself as he finished the song he was working on, yet another full combo just like the last,

“Hey Henry, Getting any better over there?” He flashed a grin as he leaned to his desk and took a quick swig of his soda. “If you don’t hurry up you won’t even finish that level before I finish the game.” You poke his nose as you grab his drink from him smirking at his pout,

“It’s not my fault I can’t just sit around all day and no life it, unlike some people I have to leave the house and do things!” He shoved his face into your neck as you set the can back on his desk, mumbling into it as he did. “Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak mumble.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re some kind of normie who leaves the house like a noob lol. You can’t get good if you don’t practice.” You stick your tongue out at him as you lift your phone.

“I’ll show you who’s a normie…” You tap on a level as Levi leans in to watch you play and enjoy the songs for once. About half way through the song he shifts his leg, causing you to break your combo.”Levi! That’s not fair!” He frowns.

“Well you’re the one using that pact of yours to mess with me! That feels super weird you know!” Queue your turn to frown at him, lowering your phone,

“Levi I’m not doing anything with the pa- “With that You are cut off as an orange light surrounds the two of you, fading away as you realize a couple of things.

One; you were no longer in Levi's room. Not by a long shot. The room was dark and drab with the only light coming from a circle of still burning candles. Two; There was a small group of people in front of the two of you.

This was going to be interesting...


End file.
